Storm Front
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Jack couldn’t believe she was actually his. Well...ok, maybe he was her's, but either way she was with him, and it was an adventure everyday. Now he just hoped he could save her, and that the doctor wouldnt hate him for letting her get into trouble.


I don't own Doctor Who nor do I make any profit of any kind off of this fiction. I write purely for the entertainment of others, and today for a good friend of mine here on Whas'up. This is for you girl. Thanks for all the great Doctor Who fic's and I cant wait for the next chapter of Family Through Time.

_**Rating****: **_T

_**Pairing****:**_ Donna/Jack maybe some Jack/Donna/Doctor if the fans and Whas'up wants it!

_**Summary****:**_ Jack couldn't believe she was actually his. Well ok maybe he was hers but either way she was with him, and boy was it an adventure everyday, not always good, but always great, not to mention perfect just because she was there with him. He just preyed it would last, because he knew that if it became too close to anything seen with the doctor that would be the end of it all. She would burn up and wither away.

_**Storm Front**_

_Chapter 1:_

Donna looked over the papers she was filing and saw Jack watching her again, she smiled up at him. He always seemed to be doing that; watching over her like he was afraid she'd be gone if he turned away even for an instant. In fact, the whole team seemed to be like that. Afraid to let her out of their sight, like an alien would snatch her away and never give her back to them. Though lately they seemed a bit more on edge then usual. They were going after an alien called an Ood; funny thing was when they realized what type of alien it was they had tried to keep it from her. Of course that was stupid, it only made her want to know more, and so she did what she always did, went about finding out things on her own. Then slammed the papers on Jack's desk, demanding an explanation for what the hell was going on around here lately and why they were keeping things from her. That was an hour ago and now she was reading through the reports that had been keeping from her.

"Hey, you feeling alright, Donna?" Gwen asked when Donna suddenly put a hand to her head and groaned. Jack was by her side in a instant, along with Ianto and Mickey. They all had worried looks on their faces, knowing that this case could finally be the one, the one where Donna remembered just who she was, what she had done for the world, and then they would lose her forever. Jack looked down right terrified of the idea. He and Donna had been dating for awhile now and it was really a funny thing to watch as Jack got beat down by the fiery red head time and again.

Donna glanced up at them with a glare, as much as she loved knowing that they cared for her, she was no baby and could deal with a headache on her own, thank you very much, and told them as much.

"You know I swear sometimes I wonder if I'm being babysat by you lot! I'm not a 5 year old child! I can take care of myself and if you don't leave me be in the next 2 minutes I'll show you so myself," Donna hissed, raising her fist. The others backed away, knowing it was no idle threat, though Jack remained at her side. She always got annoyed when she got her headaches. She didn't understand why she got them so often, she was also pretty sure it had something to do with the two year gap in her memories, the gap that nobody seemed able to fill in for her, it always annoyed her to no end. Jack pulled her into a hug which she reluctantly returned before muttering she was fine, that it didn't hurt that much at all. She did fail to mention that they seemed to be less painful because she was getting them almost non-stop since this case came up, but she wasn't going to tell them, in fear that they wouldn't let her continue to help on this case.

"Are you sure? I could get you some aspirin and then you could lie down for awhile in the bunker or head on to your mums place if you feel like it?" Jack asked, worried about her despite her reassurances. She would stay with him at night in the bunker once in a while when they decided to 'play', with torchwood acting as there playground, but mostly she still lived in her old room in her mums house, said at least there she had a whole room, and house to move around in, and if he didn't like it that was too bad for him wasn't it? He asked her once why she didn't just move out when it was obvious that her and her mum didn't get along that well, but she just frowned and mumbled something about waiting for something, or rather someone to come and take her away, and then having her own place would be useless, she'd have no need for it. Jack had been scared she was remembering the Tardis so he didn't bring it up again.

"Jack, I'm fine, but I do think I'll takes these paper and head on to my mums place. I'm tired, and before you ask its from last nights fun more than anything else. I just didn't get much sleep. I'll call you later, ok?" She told him and leaned over to steal a quick kiss from him. He smiled, returning the chaste kiss, they broke apart and he grabbed her coat, exiting the hub. Minutes later they were approaching her car, which she took from one of Torchwoods many victims. She reasoned that they didn't need them anymore and she certainly could use it; so yeah, she used the excuse of being able to then come over and 'play' with Jack at any time she wanted to get away with it, but it was useful and really no one was going to miss it, now were they? She jumped in the front seat and took the keys which Jack had been holding; he'd stolen them the night before so she would have to chase him to 'get them back' knowing full well where that was going to lead them.

"I'm fine, Jack, really, quite worrying or your going to get wrinkles! I'll call you later on tonight when I wake up, alright? I'm just going to take a nap. I'll have my cell on though, so call if anything comes up and I'll come right back," she told him, throwing the reports and other such notes from the case onto the seat next to her and starting up the truck. She was driving a silver Ford Expedition and she loved it compared to that tiny _thing_ of her mums that she used to drive. She stuck her hand out the window and waved as she pulled out of the parking lot and turned left. She watched in her rear view mirror until she no longer saw Jack before letting the smile slip off her face, god her head was pounding! Lately it just was a constant thrum in her mind that she could ignore so long as she didn't aggravate it. Now it seemed like an oncoming storm ready to wash her away.

Then there was the knowledge; stuff she knew she shouldn't know.

Then there was the little voice in her head telling her that she would find out what was going on if she drove out to old Fosters place. It was an abandoned farm that hadn't been operational for years, yet when she checked it out just before she got this stupid headache it showed to be sucking up large amounts of power. So here she was, going to check it out the old mysterious farm. Here she was, listening the little voice in her head.

Donna knew she should have just told Jack what she found, but they were keeping things from her! So she would just go ahead and do the same thing back!

Well...that and she didn't know how to explain how she knew this stuff. So it was just easier to check it out and tell all her findings to a friend she could trust to blog about it and then Ianto would find it, then they would all know what was going on and no one would be the wiser, another case closed. Of course she had to 'fix' her friends computer so it couldn't be traced by torchwood or the cat would be out of the bag, though it was kind of fun knowing that she could be caught at any moment. It was the adrenaline of it all; it was almost like running really fast away from danger of some sort and she loved every minute of it.

So, with a sigh, she pulled off the main road, onto a dirt path that would lead on for about eight miles, straight to the old farm. Rumor had it that place was haunted by old man Pierce, who used to own the farm before he died of a mysterious wound that nobody; not even Torchwood could explain away. She drove on for another ten minutes before stopping just before the trees started to fill in on either side of the road. She did a quick u turn, parking the car facing off towards the exit; just in case she needed an quick exit. She locked her doors, she hated doing so because it could use up precious time when needing an escape route, but she just had one of those self unlocking things put in, she didn't think she'd lose time. Besides, she didn't need anyone getting into her truck while she was supposed to be spying on them. She put her phone on vibrate and slipped into the trees. She wasn't stupid enough to use the main road, if there was something going on here they would be watching it to make sure no one was coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------back at Torchwood later that night-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack paced around the room, glancing at Mickey as he tried to get Martha on the phone, but she wasn't answering. He was terribly worried that something was going on, and that something would happen to Donna, so he was trying to get a hold of the Doctor, because never before had an Ood come through the rift, and now that one had, Jack couldn't figure out _why._ They couldn't even locate it after the first sighting, it was almost like someone wanted them to notice it, wanted Donna to notice, wanted Donna to chase it with her questions. Jack couldn't shake the feeling of being taunted, like Donna's life was being played with, but who would want her to burn? The woman who saved the Universe, and this is how she is repayed.

Jack grew weary of his guesswork and decided to give Donna a ring and see if she was coming by later on tonight; he wanted her near him right now, until he knew what was going on. When he got no answer he got slightly worried, she did tell him she would have it on, but maybe she fell asleep before she got the chance? With a sigh he did something he hated to do. He gave her mum a ring, knowing that he'd hear about this later on.

"Hello?" a male voice answered; it was her granddad. Jack almost smiled at that. The old man loved anything alien, so much so that Jack even found himself loving it all over again, it made Jack want to tell him of all the things he had seen, all the great wonderful things Donna had done, but he knew he couldn't, it would break the old mans heart to know and not be able to tell Donna.

"Hello, sir, I was wondering if I could speak to Donna, I think she fell asleep with her phone off?" Jack said with a wince; he never had to do this with any of his other lovers! This was so, so _domestic_, call round to ask Donna's granddad if he could talk to his granddaughter! It was almost like meeting her father!

"Well, no, she's not home yet, but she probably just forgot to turn it on, on her way back home, or she couldn't hear it over the radio, you know she likes to listen to it loud," Wilf said, a chuckle in his voice, "I'll never understand it, she's going to make herself deaf one of these days!" The old man sighed, "I'll let her know when she gets home that you were trying to get a hold of her," he told Jack before saying goodbye and hanging up, none of which Jack heard because he stopped listening after 'she's not home yet.' How could she not be, unless something happened to her? She left over 9 hours ago for god sake!

"Ianto! Get me the tracing device we placed on the truck Donna's using and tell me where she is now!" Jack shouted, running down the steps from his office and running to Ianto's work area, which used to be Toshiko's. Nobody had the heart to mess with what Owen always claimed as his domain. Nobody. They missed them horribly, but nobody noticed just how much Owen helped keep them together until he wasn't there to do so anymore. Ianto moved about doing as he was told with a soft 'yes sir.'

"Well that's strange, actually considering who were looking for, no, its not. She found out about the tracker and removed it, I've no idea where she is, sir. What do you want to do? Is something the matter? Did something happen? Is she remembering?" Ianto asked with obvious worry, none of them were quite ready to lose another member of their team. Jack just slumped into a seat, not knowing what to do, and damn himself for not checking sooner, he knew if she found the tracker she would get rid of it, and apparently she did just that.

"She never made it home. I don't know what happened, but were going to find out. Ianto find out what she was working on last, Mickey get a hold of Martha, I don't care, how just do it. Gwen keep ringing her cell maybe she just was too tired to make it home and stopped off somewhere to sleep for the night, see if she checked in anywhere like a hotel or something. I'm going to call the Doctor!" Jack told his team while running up the steps back to his office, the Doctor was not going to be happy with this, not at all.

TBC!!!!

**I hope you all liked it somewhat, at least enough to review it, I know its not as good as Whas'up's stuff but I'm trying, doesn't that deserve some credit with a review? Well I hope you liked it girl, and I hope anybody else reading it liked it as well. You all should run along and read her best fic ever, Family Through Time now.**


End file.
